Nuestra Tonta Declaración De Amor
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Dirás que sí a: ir al baile conmigo / Dirás que sí a: ser mi novia / Dirás que sí a: amarme siempre / Porque yo Kushina: ¡TE AMO! -/-


**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otro one-shot MinaKushi.

Siento si no quedó tan bien como hubiesen querido que fuese, pero es que tengo un poco de sueño y a partir de mañana empezaré, la orquesta de cámara de la cual soy la única viola, así que no puedo faltar; por lo que tal vez me desaparezca del Fanfic unos días. ¡Así que tenía que publicar hoy!

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Nuestra Tonta Declaración De Amor**_

Bien, no era una estúpida sumisa ni menos tímida. ¡Si todos le tenían miedo! Y le huían cuando se acercaba. Pero eso de declararse; ¡jamás! Era tan jodidamente molesto que nunca se creyó verse metida en tal situación.

¡Mataría a Mikoto Uchiha! Y con su sangre haría, la imitación perfecta, de "Tangerine" de Michael Hussar.

Pero más estúpida era ella por haber aceptado tal reto, nunca en su vida la habían llamado gallina. El último que lo hizo, quedó en mitad del colegio desnudo y noqueado. ¡Maldición! Estaba perdida.

¡Y todo por haberse enamorado!

- _Vamos Kushina ¡tú puedes! Mente positiva -_

Le había dicho Mikoto cuando la alentó a su declaración. ¿Alentó? ¡Oh no!

¡La chantajeó! Estúpido amor...

- _Un año gratis de Ramen - _

Y ese era el jodido pero perfecto, premio de consolación. ¡Estaba en el último año de secundaria! De seguro se iría del país y ¿de qué habría servido? A la mierda. ¡No lo haría!

- ¡Minato! - gritó una de las porristas que se hallaba entrenando en el campo. Kushina dio un respingo y enderezándose echó a correr.

- Hola Yuki, ¿esa no era Kushina? - Minato vio la corriente de humo que había dejado la pelirroja, y se rascó la cien.

- De seguro, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Muy capaz que vaya tarde de nuevo a clases - se echaron a reír.

- Nos vemos luego Yuki, iré a buscarla -

- Adiós guapo - se despidió con la mano agitandola y dirigiéndose a otra porrista, suspiró - Que desperdicio de hombre, enamorado de la habanera sangrienta, y ella más tonta que no se da cuenta -

- De él se puede esperar todo, menos perder la calma y la cordura - bufando volvieron a su trabajo; animar el equipo.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ KUSHINA! -

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ MINATO, ERES MOLESTO! -

El rubio había tratado de hablarle pero ella lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo en una de esas insistencias, se armó una persecusión por parte de él. ¿Que no perdía la calma? ¡Ja! Estaba demostrado que por Kushina no solo perdería la calma; sino el corazón y su alma. Que lo ignorara lo incomodaba y lo aterraba, le daba a entender que ella no quería nada de él, y eso no solo le dolía, sino que lo mataba y quemaba lentamente el cuerpo.

- ¡NO HAGAS QUE AUMENTE LA VELOCIDAD! - le advirtió levemente molesto.

- ¡JODETE! - y justo fue el detonante para que Minato le cogiera de las muñecas y la pegara de la pared trasera de la secundaria.

- Me vas a decir en este mismo instante, ¿por qué estas huyendo de mí? - susurró roncamente chocando su respiración contra el rostro de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - respiró ahogada - Suéltame - pero lo que provocó fue que él pegara más su cuerpo contra el suyo, provocándole un pequeño gemido.

- Te soltaré cuando me respondas lo que te pregunté, ¿por qué estas huyendo de mí? - posó fijamente los ojos azules sobre sus labios, y ella se sintió desfallecer.

- Solo - tragó saliva - Quiero que me sueltes -

- ¿Y si no quiero? - apretó más fuerte las muñecas y respiró sobre su cuello - Desde hace mucho que he querido...- pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Kushina me dijeron que estabas aquí y yo...! - Mikoto se quedó helada al ver esa perfecta imagen y se maldijo mentalmente - ¡LO SIENTO! - dio la espalda - ¡Sigan! - pero antes de salir corriendo, la pelirroja le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró un "gracias".

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

¡Maldición! Ese hombre estuvo a punto de besarla. Si Mikoto no hubiese llegado, ella seguro...

¿Besarla? La había querido ¿besar?

Hasta ahora no reparaba de las palabras que habían pasado por su cabeza, y ¡DIOS MIO! Si la quería besar. Un hilo de felicidad apareció por su rostro, tal vez declararse no iba a ser tan malo, pero; él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, presidente de la clase, líder de los populares, rubio, heredero millonario, el más deseado por las chicas. ¿Por qué querría tener algo con ella? Simple.

Solo era un juego.

Nunca en su vida había querido llorar tanto como en aquel momento, se sentía utilizada. Si bien no llevaba la mejor relación de amistad con él, pero tampoco era una de las idiotas de su club de fans. Quizás sería por eso que él la quería, para demostrarle al mundo que ninguna se le resistía. ¡Tonta que había sido al pensar que se le declararía! Al diablo Mikoto y un año de ramen gratis. Ella no se rebajaría por ningún hombre y menos por Minato Namikaze.

Giró la vista desde su mesa hacia la ventana, jugueteó con su lapiz y una vez más ese tonto rubio inundaba sus pensamientos. Estaba entrenando junto con el cara de estreñido, como ella decía, de Fugaku. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente primero por esos duros pectorales, se posaron en los cuadritos de su abdomen y recorrió las gotas de sudor que pasaban lentamente, sus piernas eran perfectas y se veían tersas, suaves, su rostro sonreía tan estúpidamente feliz, ese hombre era extremadamente...

- Erótico - escuchó a su lado y furiosamente sonrojada se volteó.

- ¡Mikoto! - quiso taparse el rostro pero sus manos estaban estáticas.

- ¿En qué luna andas Kushina? Te estaba preguntando si el traje negro que me compré ayer era erótico. Quiero sorprender a Fugaku - sonrió atontada. - Hablando de Fugaku - dio una leve miradita a través de la ventana - ¿Cuando te le declararás a Minato? -

- ¡Nunca! - molesta se paró del asiento. - ¡Es un completo idiota! - recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

- Debes hacerlo, ¿no te han dicho que decir nunca, es darle crédito al destino? - la miró curiosa. - Es mejor arriesgar y que no haberlo hecho, ¿te quedarás con la duda? - la pelirroja le dio la espalda y Mikoto sonrió victoriosa - Piénsalo Kushina -

- ¿Darle, crédito al, destino? - tenías los ojos cerrados y una perfecta confusión dibujada en su cara.

- Si, decir nunca te puede llevar a cosas más allá de la realidad. Como por ejemplo. Yo dije que nunca me enamoraría de Fugaku y ya vez, estoy comprometida con él. -

- Pero, ese no es mi caso - y Mikoto bien lo sabía, Kushina se había enamorado de Minato desde el primer día en que lo vio; pero jamás se le declararía, ni siquiera su chantaje de ramen la había hecho cambiar de parecer.

- Vamos Kushina, ¿que más puedes arriesgar? Es nuestro último año y es hora de que saques todo lo que te has guardado -

- Si me rechaza, se reirán de mí. - apretó los puños.

- Todos se han reído de ti por cualquier estúpidez, pero ésta no lo es. Decirle a la persona de tu vida que la amas, es más importante y serio que cualquier idiotez que hayas hecho en esta escuela. -

- Olvidalo Mikoto, me voy -

- ¡Kushina! -

Pero ella salió corriendo.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Minato no había parado de correr por el campo de entrenamiento, se sentía inquieto y a la vez un poco molesto. La actitud de Kushina hacia él, no había sido normal. Si bien ella siempre lo vio como uno más del montón, nunca le demostró un loco amor ni cariño alguno, Kushina era diferente a las demás; era terca, testaruda, fuerte, orgullosa, tosca, hiperactiva, grosera. Inmadura.

Y eso, aunque sonara algo tonto, lo habían enamorado. No se le pegaba ni lo perseguía, siempre se mantenía lejos y cuando él le hablaba, le contestaba efusivamente demostrando una fuerte amistad. La quería, no; ¡la amaba! Desde que vio ese cabello rojo moviéndose como fuego bajo el sol, el primer día de clases, desde que golpeó a media secundaria varonil por solo llamarla fracasada, llevándose consigo el título de "La Habanera Sangrienta", desde que la abrazó cuando la vio llorando por primera vez, cuando se pinchó un dedo tratando de arreglarle el llavero que había roto.

Desde que la vio sonreírle con un destello diferente en esos ojos violetas. ¡Estaba malditamente enamorado de esa bruja de pelo rojo, que no hacía más que huirle cuando él, quería declarársele! Pero Dios estaba de su lado.

- ¡Kushina! -

Y ahí iba de nuevo, tan solo escucharle gritar ella salía corriendo. Pero esta vez notó algo que lo hizo estremecer. Lloraba.

- ¡Kushina espera! Debemos hablar - y como por arte de magia ella paró.

- ¡SABES QUE ES LO QUE PASA! - se giró con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, apretando con más fuerza su bolso y levemente sonrojada por la rabia. - ¡QUE TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS! -

- ¿Que sucede? - dio unos pasos pero ella retrocedió.

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES NAMIKAZE! - lo miró enojada y lloró aún más - ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABER QUE SUCEDE? - él asintió - ¡QUE ESTOY HARTA DE MIKOTO CON SU ESTÚPIDO CHANTAJE Y SUS PALABRAS DE PSICOLOGÍA BARATA, QUE ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA SECUNDARIA, QUE ESTOY HARTA DE AMARTE! - se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Mierda! Había hablado de más.

- Has dicho que, ¿me amas? - aunque quiso sonreír, no pudo. Estaba tan jodidamente dolido que un nudo en su garganta casi le atraganta las palabras. - Kushina - susurró, pero ella le dio la espalda.

- ¡No he dicho nada! - respiró agitadamente - ¡Lo que escuchaste de seguro fue producto de tu imaginación! -

- No Kushina - la miró divertido - Has dicho que me amas. -

- ¡NO HE DICHO NADA! - enojada giró el cuerpo y lo vio ahí, riéndose. - ¡TE ODIO! -

- ¡KUSHINA! - salió corriendo pero ya no la encontró. - Te amo - susurró al viento.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

No quería regresar a la secundaria, pero ese era el último día de clases. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se, estúpidamente, se le había declarado a Minato.

Se levantó de su asiento y decidió pasear un poco por los alrededores. No lo había visto ni tampoco le había telefoneado. Aunque quisiera con toda su alma decirle que olvidara todo de esa noche, que había sido un error, que ella se había confundido; pero Minato era tan jodidamente listo que seguro leería su mirada, y sabría que estaba mintiendo.

Rozó con la yema de los dedossu casillero, y recordó el azul de sus ojos, eran tan perfectos para ella que se perdería una y mil veces en ese mar; quizás hasta morir ahogada le parecería la muerte más exiquisita y perfecta. Pero eran sueños, solo eso.

Minato nunca la amaría.

- ¡KUSHINA AL PATIO YA! -

Mikoto había aparecido corriendo y agarrandola del brazo se la llevó. Estaba tan confundida, ¿que rayos quería su amiga que viera ella en el patio? Al llegar todo pensamiento se le esfumó al ver un helicoptero en la cima del cielo, con Minato colgando de la parte baja y con un papel gigante donde se podía leer perfectamente.

**_Dirás que sí a: ir al baile conmigo,_**

**_Dirás que sí a: ser mi novia,_**

**_Dirás que sí a: amarme siempre,_**

**_Porque yo Kushina_**

**_¡TE AMO! _**

Tiró el gran anuncio y se lanzó, luego de unos minutos desplegó el paracaídas.

- ¡Déjame ir Mikoto, sé puede enredar! -

- Cálmate princesita - afianzó más el agarre en su cintura - Él estará bien, pero tú seguro lo noquearás -

- ¡QUE NO! - forcejeó un poco más - ¡SUELTAME! -

Era su amiga pero eso no impediría darle un buen puñetazo a Minato Namikaze en ese hermoso rostro de adonis, que tenía. Peñizcó un dedo de Mikoto, dejándola libre y así corrió.

Minato estaba quitándose lo que faltaba del paracaídas, cuando a lo lejos vio la amenaza roja que se acercaba corriendo. La miró detenerse y cuando se levantó, Kushina le dio un puñetazo no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para marcarle la mejilla.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - apretó fuertemente los puños - ¡UN VERDADERO IDIOTA! ¿COMO PUDISTE ENAMORARTE DE MÍ? - pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- Quizás porque eres tan idiota como yo - sonrió de lado y se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

- ¡DEMONIOS MINATO! - lo miró fijamente y luego le siguió una moderada sonrisa - ¡Cuanto te amo! - soltó un chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la besó.


End file.
